


Pillow Talk

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Heart Flames, IgCor Week, It's really short, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sin and Confession, background Prom Night, background Promtis, implied sex, in a roundabout way... I took some liberties with the words okay!?, marked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Cor and Ignis have a small 'conversation'.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV(15) or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for IgCor Week February 2019. Prompts: Marked, Sin and Confession (loosely) >_>

“Forgive me, for I have Sinned.” Cor’s low voice intoned before he kissed the mark he’d left high on Ignis’ throat.

A muffled laugh was his reward, “You’re ridiculous.”

“You love me anyway.” He would never understand how he’d won over this incredible man. But seeing those happy, satisfied green eyes looking back up at him, made his heart _ache_ with love.

A wry smirk graced Ignis’ face just before he spoke, “I confess that I really, really do. I love you very much. Though, I’m not sure how I’m supposed to go over accounts with the King in the morning with this rather prominent souvenir.” He ran his fingers lightly over the mark on his neck, “Noctis will heckle me over it all day long.”

Cor snorted, “I’m sure he’ll have his own from another blonde we all know and love.”

“Quite.” Ignis chuckled and leaned up to slide his arms around Cor’s neck and pull him back down for more kisses, “A matter for the coming sun. I’m not done with you yet this night, my Immortal.”

Cor made a pleased sound and dove back in for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I'd written something ENTIRELY different for this originally... to find out it fit a later IgCor prompt MUCH BETTER... so I wrote something new. lol


End file.
